Storming Dakota
by ImaginaryGoddess
Summary: USMC Captain Dakota Storm is a little bit off her game following the death of Daniel Jackson. Can an alternative universe offer a better reality than a Daniel less one?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back with yet another new fic… HOWEVER, this one is actually COMPLETE. Which means there will be regular updates! Imagine! We can all thank the delightful Mysfyt for making me finish this before I was allowed to post it here. What an experience it has been! Hope you like…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I could blame a lot of people for where I am today. My high school guidance counsellor who was the first person to tell me that girls could be marines. Most definitely I could blame the marine recruiter who turned out to be an NCIS Special Agent working undercover. He was also a marine, however, so I suppose that makes up for it. He looked past my school records of fights and bad marks and really listened to me. He seemed to understand my lack of direction, my unfocussed potential. He showed me that my life could change. That I could achieve things beyond my wildest imaginings. That I could be someone worthwhile. I just wanted to be like him. A marine. I wonder what he'd think now, if he knew how things had turned out.

I could blame the United States Marine Corps who made me feel like I finally found my place in this world. A purpose. Meaning. Shoving me into a furnace and forging me into a strong person. With direction and confidence. I could blame the person who decided that following basic training I should be fast-tracked onto a special training programme. A brutal and vigorous programme at which I seemed to excel until finally after several years of training someone else decided that I should be stationed at the SGC. Following this I could blame my current CO – Colonel Jason Harper – for pushing me even more. For being both mentor and friend. For being someone I can always count on to have my back. For allowing me to be part of the team. SG-5. My true family.

I could blame all these people. For giving me a life I loved and a job that was more of a calling. Truly making a difference in the world. The universe even. I could blame all these people who put me on this road. But I don't. The only person I blame is Dr Daniel Jackson. For making it all mean nothing.

For diving through a plate glass window to disable a nuclear bomb on a planet on the other side of the galaxy. For saving hundreds of thousands of lives. For being so fucking amazing that I turned into a bumbling mess every time he was around. For being so fucking inconsiderate as to die before I had a chance to admit how I felt. I blame him. I hate him. I love him.

Things haven't been going so well for me since he died. It was six months, three weeks and two days ago. Everything and everyone seems to remind me of him. Constantly. Worse still, SG-5 has been assigned to babysit scientists while they play with this new alien technology we found. Colonel Harper doesn't seem to mind – he says that with their high IQ there is no room left in their brain for common sense. Harper's a team player. The other two guys in SG-5 grumble a little about the current lack of excitement. I wouldn't have minded except scientists half-giddy over this stuff really makes me miss Daniel. He would have loved this shit.

Harper has noticed that I'm off my game. I think I've managed for the most part to hide it from the others. The Colonel, however, has always been able to see through me. I knew it was only a matter of time before he confronted me about it. I have to wonder what I would have told him. Falling apart because the person you loved from afar died doesn't really seem to be a marine thing to do.

And I'm a good marine. A captain even. Captain Dakota Storm. Called 'Dax' by my team mates. Occasionally 'the Ice-Storm' when I'm blowing off a potential suitor, as in 'Man, you totally just got blizzarded by the Ice-Storm'. They also like to refer to my sudden stillness before an attack as 'the calm before the'. I let them make fun of my last name because they do it with affection. 'You're a real trooper, Storm.' Half the fights I had in high school were from people taunting me by referring to me as various weather phenomenon but with my team it's all good. As long as they don't do it too often. God help me if I'm promoted – unlikely at this point which is one small comfort - I wasn't looking forward to living as Major Storm.

Since I was such a good marine – all calm, cool and collected – it's hard to know exactly why Daniel Jackson had such an effect on me. If it had been anyone else that I decided I wanted, I would have just gone up and taken him. Like I always do. Like Faith says in 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' – 'I see. I want. I take.' If a guy can't handle the girl making the first move then he's not the guy for me. I think Daniel could have handled it. He was so my type too. I have a thing for smart guys. Especially the type who are so wrapped up in their work that they don't even think about chasing women. The type that when you grab them and kiss them are so freaking surprised. I love it. It is a huge power trip for me. Daniel would so have been surprised. He had nurses falling over themselves flirting with him and he barely noticed. If he did ever notice he tended to be flustered and slightly embarrassed. I'm pretty sure he felt like their affections were misplaced. Like they didn't see who he really was and were distracted by this idea of him as a hero.

All of SG-1 are a bit like that. I guess it's hard being heroes. Not that SG-5 hasn't done the odd heroic thing, but SG-1... Everyone loves them. It would be hard for them to see where the hero-worship ended and the appreciation of them simply as people began. I saw Daniel as more than the hero he was. I saw Daniel the man. Both up close and from a distance he was really too good to be true. But he was simply that good. Sure, he had his flaws – we all do – but his just seemed sort of sweet. Then again, I'm not the best judge because I liked everything about him. I liked talking with him. He was a really good friend. I wanted him more than I've wanted any man in my entire life but something about him just sapped all my bravado away and I was completely unable to make a move.

Every day, I wonder what would have happened if I'd been able to admit to him how I felt. I think he might have been very pleasant and sympathetic while blowing me off but still. I think I should have taken that chance. Before he was gone. Off to some other plane of existence. At least he still exists somewhere out there. Unlike me. Literally. In the universe I've been in for the past 96 hours, I don't exist. There is no Captain Dakota Storm. Her parents never met, never married, never had a child together. She simply is... not. I suppose I should be grateful in a way. If there was a Dakota Storm in this universe – the one I'm currently residing in – then I'd be suffering all sorts of nasty side-effects. Entropic Cascade Failure or something like that. Still it kinda sucks to not exist. More than sucks. It is downright inconvenient.

I somehow envy this non-existent Dax. At least she never fell in love with Daniel Jackson. She never lost him without ever really having him. She would not have been so off her game that she decided in a split-second on that faraway world to channel her inner-Daniel by sacrificing herself to save the stupid scientist who had also been channelling his own inner-Daniel by touching something he shouldn't. It was all over so fast. I think I should have noticed he was getting too close to the device he was working on. Those eggheads can get so mesmerised. However, I was off my game – thanks, Daniel – so the alien tech was already lighting up and beginning to consume the hapless scientist by the time I realised anything was wrong.

I don't regret shoving Dr Jones out of the way. Despite this nightmare. I can still remember his shocked face. The guy had been a friend of Daniel's. I like him. We get along well. Known to all as 'Indiana', he has an awesome sense of humour and had made this mission a whole lot more entertaining for everyone. Cute in that nerdy way that got me going, in another place and time I could have had a thing with him. He even jokes that with his nickname 'Indiana' and my name being Dakota that we were meant to be. I remember Indiana's eyes through the light. I also remember Colonel Harper yelling my name. He sounded pretty upset. I would do just about anything to hear his voice again. He could scream and shout at me all he wanted about how stupid I'd been and I would smile through the whole thing.

The alien light had faded, leaving only darkness. Confused, I awoke in my quarters at the SGC only to find out that they were no longer my quarters. It was a file storage room. Upon exiting I was surprised to discover that there was hardly any military presence. Instead the corridors were filled with people who looked more like office workers. I finally found someone I knew. My old buddy, Siler. He was working on a light socket. I asked him what the hell was going on and unfortunately for me, the man clearly had no clue who I was. Just as he was about to leap down to detain me, Siler's legendary lack of luck struck and the socket he was working on exploded sending him flying off the ladder. In the ensuing flurry of concerned people, I made my escape.

Security on the base was ridiculously lax and as I combed through the nearest computer terminal I discovered why. The SGC was under the control of a government department. Really, really hoping this was a dream rather than the dreaded alternate reality scenario, I decided a retreat was in order. Acquiring supplies, a few weapons and a laptop – onto which I saved a bunch of information from the mainframe to peruse later – getting the hell outta Dodge via one of the various escape hatches was a lot easier than I expected. I hoped it was because they were more concerned with keeping people out than in.

If the base had still been under military control I'm not sure I would have taken off. I think I would have had more trust in the people at Stargate Command to listen to and maybe even believe my story if I hadn't seen who was in charge these days. Senator Richard Kinsey. There was no way in hell I could trust him. Not in any reality. No way in hell. I decided to follow chain of command and find Colonel Harper. Unfortunately, I've found Colonel Jason Harper in this reality. Found him in a military cemetary. Things just seem so much bleaker since his widow told me. I felt something crack a little inside me as I stood on her front porch as she gently explained to me. I didn't even say goodbye to her. I just ran. Ran and ran until I had no breath left.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Taevyn – I try very hard not to let my OC's fall into the MS trap so thanks. Frozentear1 – glad you're liking it so far. There will be more O'Neill coming (and stuff for my other fics as well) but for now here is another part of this one. I also want to thank Mysfyt as always for being a complete guru, the extremely kind Cath for always reading my stuff even when she doesn't watch whatever show I'm writing about, and Leila for being interested enough to contact me and being around while I wrote this. I hope she likes the bits she hasn't read yet:)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't like this place. Things just keep getting worse and worse. Upon discovering that Colonel Harper was no longer around, I considered my options. There were other majors and colonels and lieutenant colonels who outranked me but most had moved on to other postings following the demilitarisation of Stargate Command. With everything I read on the computer, it was clear that the only way back through the Stargate was to get someone important to listen to me. I figured that the only way home was to hope that the planet with the alien tech also existed in this reality. Which didn't really explain why I'd appeared in my quarters in the new reality rather than on the alternate alien planet but tying my brain in knots trying to figure out stuff like that wasn't productive.

The most important person I knew was General Hammond. The hike to his house took most of the rest of the next day. He had apparently retired to spend more time with his wife. I assumed it was because she was dying of the cancer she'd already succumbed to in my reality. I was, therefore, rather surprised when she answered the door. I'd seen her picture in the General's office so I knew who she was. The Hammonds listened politely to my tale after the General indicated that his wife knew about what he'd been up to all those years. I could tell he was finding it hard to believe my story – especially since he'd never had a Captain Storm under his command.

His wife, however, was more ready to believe. I was a bit relieved – like someone was on my side – until her eyes glowed and her voice changed. "It's not as though we are not aware that alternate universes do exist, George. Her information is quite detailed."

The Hammonds stared at me at my reaction to the presence of a symbiote.

"I apologise." I stuttered. "I just wasn't expecting a Tok'ra."

General Hammond was on his feet then. Face apoplectic with indignation. "How dare you speak to my wife like that?"

"Sir?"

"My wife is not a Tok'ra!" He spat the word out in disgust. "How could you think such a thing?"

"My symbiote is a Goa'uld." Mrs Hammond calmly pulled her husband back down into his seat, however, she was clearly terribly offended as well.

"What?"

"You know... the Goa'uld..." Hammond drawled sarcastically. "Our allies? The ones that were guiding our civilisation until the time of Ancient Egypt when the Tok'ra drove them from our solar system. Succeeded in robbing us of the Goa'uld presence for thousands of years?"

"Until the Tauri found their Stargate again and were able to reconnect with us." The Goa'uld smiled happily at her husband, taking his hand. "Together we defeated the Tok'ra, stopped the Jaffa Rebellion and wiped out the replicators."

"No..." I stood up, shaking my head. It was all wrong. Their voices were buzzing in my head. "No." Nothing made sense. All I knew was that General Hammond was happily married to a Goa'uld. I had to get out of there. Once again I ran. Backing out of the room I vaguely made out the Goa'uld saying "Poor child." in a way that seemed to indicate that she'd now decided that I was insane rather than from an alternate universe.

I ran for what must have been hours. I ended up at Colonel Harper's gravestone. White cold stone amidst rows and rows of cold white stones. Being there was almost comforting, so I sat by his grave and continued reading the information I'd stolen from the base. Everything the Hammonds had said appeared to be true. The Goa'uld did pose as gods around the time of Ancient Egypt and before that but according to this they were benevolent and guided our civilisation with the plan that once we were evolved enough they would reveal to us their true nature and we would take our place beside them as allies and friends. Ra was the Goa'uld assigned to watch over Earth until he was defeated by the Tok'ra – an evil group who believed that being technologically advanced gave them the right to rule over everything. As a last gift – before his defeat – Ra hid the Stargate so that Earth would be safe from the Tok'ra.

Was this all some elaborate propaganda from the Goa'uld or was this truly the way things had worked in this universe? If it were true, this universe had had it easy. The galaxy was a pretty safe place these days – all the main bad guys defeated – so there was no need for Stargate Command to be a military base. Nowadays it was a government department with teams of people travelling the galaxy for trade and technology exchange purposes. Most of the SG-teams were now reassigned to other countries in the hopes that one day our world could be as united as the galaxy was. The rest of my team were stationed in Iraq.

I thought about Indiana but discovered while shoplifting some WiFi net from a local business that he wasn't a scientist here. He was a mildly successful stand-up comedian. Without his PhD he wasn't called Indiana either.

I couldn't go back to General Hammond. I needed another perspective. Without the input of the friendly neighbourhood Goa'uld. I might be more willing to accept that things were different here but I really didn't want to take that chance with a snake in the room. Some things a member of an SG-team can't do easily and that's trust a snake. Even when dealing with our Tok'ra we all tread extremely carefully.

My only options left were Colonel Reynolds from SG-3 and Colonel O'Neill from SG-1. Reynolds was retired but lived on the other side of the country. O'Neill, however, still lived near Colorado Springs. Out of the two I thought that O'Neill was more likely to believe me anyway. Reynolds was a bit more likely to follow the company line. O'Neill, however, had always been especially wary of the Tok'ra. I hoped that this universe's O'Neill was similar and that I could trust that if he thought the Goa'uld were non-evil then they were.

Not that I really care. I should. I think I should be searching for the truth and screaming that they've all been deceived but so far I don't think they have. I think this universe is doing just fine without my intervention. As much as I hate it here. Nothing is going to bring back Colonel Harper. All that matters is getting back to my own reality. I have a freaking life there. Sure it sucks ass since Daniel died but it's all I've got. I don't want to exist without Colonel Harper and SG-5 and Stargate Command. I don't care that we're still out in the galaxy trying to fight for our survival. Allowing a non-Marine tear to escape down one cheek, I touch Colonel Harper's name carved out in the cold white stone and tell him how I just want to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

A short little addition… I'll post the next bit very soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I begin the long trek to Colonel O'Neill's place. He's my last hope. I figure I need to get to that planet and I need Major Carter to work out how the alien device works so I can get home. O'Neill will know how to find Carter. I haven't been able to find out where she's stationed. I assume this means she's somewhere classified. I begin to feel that perhaps I should have stayed at the SGC after all. I would have access to more information and if the Goa'uld aren't evil here then perhaps Kinsey isn't either. I choke at the very notion.

It's more than likely that I've started to crack. I don't feel well. I've pretty much been walking or running since I woke up in this damned place. I realise that I've barely slept, or eaten or even rested in those 96 hours. I just keep walking, ignoring my body's complaints. Ignoring the growing tension in my mind that could so very easily turn into something much more unbecoming like outright panic.

I've finally made it to O'Neill's house. It looks exactly like it did the last time I was here. For Daniel's wake. It had been a nice party. People were sad but it wasn't like the other time they'd held a wake for Daniel when O'Neill had smashed Hammond's car window. That time Daniel hadn't actually been dead though. Everyone always joked about how many times Daniel had died or been presumed dead. Until he actually did. No-one was laughing now. I think most people were comforted, however, by the fact that hadn't just died but has also ascended. Made it easier to deal with, knowing he was out there somewhere. Almost like he was the SGC's own personal guardian angel.

I'd been to Colonel O'Neill's house a few times before the wake too. It was there at the various SG team barbeques that O'Neill regularly held that I got to know Daniel better. That what I felt for him turned into more than a vague attraction. It was here in this house that I realised that I'd fallen in love with the man.

Shoving such feelings down, I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I made my way around to the back as was standard procedure at O'Neill's place. I have no clue why he didn't get a bell when half the time he couldn't hear people knocking from the front.

I make my way onto his back porch, trying not to remember the conversations I'd had with Daniel out here. Suddenly, there is a flurry of activity at the screen door. I stare as a puff of white fur throws itself at the door until it opens and then bounces out in ecstatic escape. The puppy is the ultimate epitome of cute. Cute enough to be a lethal weapon. One used to melt people's brains. It is tiny and has floppy ears. It runs up to me in the manner of a fluffy ping-pong ball, yapping excitedly. I pick it up without even thinking.

A man's voice from inside. "Goddamn! I turn my back for five seconds..." and he emerges to search for the snippet of warmth I hold in my hands. "There you are! Thanks for grabbing him. I think he's destined to be named Houdini."

I stare. The man is clothed in jeans that fit him like a glove. His blue t-shirt hugs in all the right places as well. His hair is longer than I remember. The glasses are the same. Everything else is the same. It's him. He's still talking. Rambling like he has a habit of doing. "I'm looking after his mother and the rest of the litter for one of my clients. I don't think she'd be very happy to come home to one less..."

"Daniel." I don't even mean to interrupt him but the word just slips out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina – glad you're liking it despite the torture hehe – at least you know it's written though and don't have to await the whim of Boris (my writing demon within) because he can be a lot more fickle. LcNessie – hope you like the upcoming topsy-turviness as well. Lady Taevyn – good to see you're still with me. :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes?" He smiles pleasantly. Open and friendly. A sight that cuts me to the quick. "I'm Daniel. How can I help you?"

How can he help me? He could have fucking not died in my reality, thank you very much. He could have fallen madly in love with me and we could have been happy forever. If happily ever after even existed which I seriously doubted.

I'm blinking furiously, trying not to cry. He's so fucking beautiful. "I came here looking for Colonel O'Neill... It didn't even occur to me that you'd be here..." My voice sounds so pathetically weak. Very un-marine-like but I'm too tired to care. Daniel's here. Not my Daniel but still.

"Colonel?" His brow furrows in a painfully familiar way. "You mean Jack? Jack O'Neill?"

I nod.

"Yeah, he lives here. Sorry, it's just been a really long time since anyone has called him Colonel. He'll be back in about an hour if you want to... hey, are you alright?"

My knees have given away. The past 96 hours has caught up with me. The past six months, three weeks and two days has caught up with me. Gentle hands – his hands – are feeling my pulse and forehead. He's speaking softly.

"It's okay. I'm a doctor."

"Of archaelogy!" I blurt out, thinking he'll laugh. Like we all do when he recounts tales of how some people just won't accept that he can't cure the sick just because he's referred to as Dr Jackson.

His brow furrows again. "Archaeology? No... just a regular medical one. And a vet as well but that's it. My parents were archaeologists though. Jack's more into that stuff than I am."

"What?!"

Daniel is confused by my reaction but keeps talking as he helps me to my feet. "Let's get you inside. Yeah, Jack is big on the whole science thing. A brilliant scientist but don't you dare tell him I said so."

I let him take me inside and I let him put me on the couch. I have no strength left to resist. He's getting a cold compress for my head, listening to my chest with a stethescope, taking my blood pressure and still talking. I still have Houdini in my hands, on my lap. He licks at my fingers for a bit before wandering off to explore the rest of the couch on his own.

"My friend Janet is a doctor of archaeology actually." Daniel muses, as he scoops up the little guy and puts him on the floor where he runs off to his brothers and sisters who are playing in one corner of the room with their mother.

Every word out of his mouth, every touch of his hands just makes things worse. I'm so tired. Tired of this crazy shit and the world not making sense. My hands are shaking. I'm shaking. And I can't stop. Daniel has his worried face on.

"How long has it been since you slept, Miss..."

I consider answering him but it's too much effort so I just close my eyes and let the blackness take me.

- - - - -

Later – I have no clue how much later – I awake and find myself tucked up in a comfortable bed. It's darker than it was when I arrived here and I assume that I'm in O'Neill's spare room. I've helped O'Neill get colleagues in here when they have overindulged at one of his barbeques. I'm so tired. I can't bring myself to keep my eyes open long enough to confirm my location. The marine side of me protests this lack of tactical awareness. The frightened little girl side of me is just reassured by the sound of O'Neill and Daniel talking in the hallway outside the room.

"Daniel? Whatcha doin'?"

"You have a visitor. A woman."

"Is she hot?"

"Jack!"

"Well?"

"She collapsed. Exhaustion it seems. Probably hasn't slept or eaten in days I would guess."

"Man, and she was asking for me? Do I know her?"

"I don't know, Jack. She seemed to recognise me – she knew my name – but I've never seen her before."

"Hmm, I don't recognise her. Wonder what she wants from me? She got a name?"

"Not that she mentioned."

"She gonna be okay though? Do we need to call an ambulance?"

"Not at this stage. Hopefully all she needs is rest." Daniel pauses. "She thought I was an archaeologist. The thought of you as a scientist seemed to freak her out too. And she was asking for Colonel O'Neill."

"Weird."

There is silence for a while. I crack open an eye and see them standing close together in the hall.

"Missed you." O'Neill says softly, one hand brushing Daniel's face.

Daniel smiles and leans forward. Their lips touch and I feel hysteria rising. It bubbles out of me and forms a strange strangled type of laughter in my mouth.

Daniel is by my side in an instant. His gentle hands are examining again and I'm still laughing. I'm losing it. This reality could not get any more screwed up.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's so funny?" O'Neill asks, not unkindly.

"You and Daniel... are together...?" I choke.

"For a few years now, yeah." Daniel says gently.

I'm still laughing but I have a feeling it is rapidly turning to crying. Not that I know any more. Not that I can really bring myself to care that Daniel Jackson, MD and Jack O'Neill, PhD are gay and a couple. This is a fucked up alternate universe and... "I just wanna go home."

"Where's home?" Daniel asks.

"I don't even know any more if you'll believe me."

"Well, how about we start with your name?" O'Neill suggests, pulling up a chair. Daniel is sitting on the bed next to me.

"Captain Dakota Storm. United States Marine Corps. Currently stationed at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Neither of us have worked there for a while so I'm not sure if we've met you?" O'Neill says. "Have we?"

I shake my head. "No, you haven't. I've met you but you haven't met me."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." I shake my head, quickly shoving the tears from my face. Trying to get my mind back under control. "Can we skip past the part where we pretend we know nothing about the Stargate?"

The two men exchange glances.

"Stargate?" O'Neill raises his brow in pretend confusion the way he does so well.

"Fuck it." I snap, way too tired to bother with caution at all. "I'm from an alternate universe where I'm on SG-5. We were babysitting a bunch of scientists. One of them accidentally activated an alien device and here I am. Everything here is completely screwed up and I just want to go home. I need help. I came here hoping you could somehow get me back through the Stargate to your universe's version of that planet and that you could find Carter so she can make the device send me back – if it even exists in your reality. Okay?"

"Do you have an alternate self in this reality?" Daniel asks and I shake my head in response.

"Daniel!" O'Neill protests, clearly annoyed that Daniel isn't following the 'we have no clue what you're talking about' plan.

"I believe her, Jack." Daniel shrugs. The two men stare at each for a very long time.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Entropic Cascade Failure." O'Neill huffs eventually, giving in.

"Do you think her idea will work then? Going to our version of the planet she was on when this happened?"

O'Neill considers this. "Possibly. Wait, how do you not know if our version has the alien device? And how did you get back through the Stargate to Earth if you don't exist here?"

"I woke up in my quarters at the SGC – except they were a store room."

"Woah. That's tricky." O'Neill sighs. "That makes things a whole lot more complicated."

"Can you get me through the Stargate though?" I ask. "I mean now that you don't work there any more and everything with the demilitarisation."

"Sure." O'Neill shrugs. "Just gotta convince Hammond and Kinsey. Shouldn't be too hard. Daniel is pretty convincing when he gets going."

"I've seen Hammond." I admit.

"You have?"

"What happened?" Daniel asks.

"His wife is a Goa'uld. Where I come from they're the bad guys posing as Gods and enslaving millions."

"Yes... that is very different." O'Neill muses. "Disconcerting for you, I would imagine. To find out that General Hammond's wife is one, I mean."

"Uh, yeah." I ask in a very small voice. "So they're really not evil here?"

"A bit smarmy sometimes – for my taste anyway..." O'Neill admits. "...but definitely non-evil."

"And you trust Kinsey?"

"God no!" O'Neill laughs. "He's a politician. However, also of the non-evil variety."

Daniel nods. "His heart is in the right place when it counts though."

I gag. "God, our Kinsey is an evil bastard."

"I believe ours used to be rather ruthless back in the day." Daniel muses. "Word is, he had some kind of traumatic epiphany which sort of turned his life around – made him a better man."

"What else is different?" O'Neill leans in enthusiastically. "Am I cool? I'm still cool right?"

"You're very cool." I smile. "Most definitely not a scientist though. You mostly don't even like scientist-types. Except for Carter and Daniel of course."

"Carter? You mean Samantha Carter?" Daniel asks. "She's not a scientist here. She's a former astronaut turned F-302 pilot and now she captains the Prometheus."

"Okay... my Carter is a super-genius astrophysicist. Daniel, you're a triple Ph-D archaeologist, linguist, anthropologist. Janet Fraser is the CMO. O'Neill, you're the leader of SG-1 – former special ops."

"See. I'm so cool." O'Neill smiles. "So it must seem like we're all switched around here. The Goa'uld good. Tok'ra evil. I'm like Carter and Daniel and Janet are switched."

"Yeah." I whisper.

"You hungry?" Daniel asks.

I shake my head. I know I should be but I'm not.

"You probably should eat something anyway. Think you could manage some soup?"

"I guess so."

"Then I prescribe more sleep while we work on getting you home, okay?"

"Okay."

The sleep thing proved to not be much of a challenge at all. The problem was waking up. I drifted in and out. Barely able to stay awake for more than maybe fifteen minutes at a time. With no clue of the time that was passing except for what Daniel and O'Neill told me. I ate when I was told and with help managed to get up to go to the bathroom but that was about it. I listened as they kept me updated on their progress but getting permission to go through the Stargate involved a lot of red tape and would take time. Days were passing – according to them. I didn't really notice or care. Daniel had me on a drip of some kind. I drifted back into consciousness once more to hear them talking.

"She's getting worse, Jack. We're going to have to transfer her to the SGC. This is more than just exhaustion."

"I'll call Kinsey to arrange it." O'Neill makes the call and then continues speaking to Daniel. "It could be a side-effect from the alien device that brought her here."

"Agreed. I'll know more when we get her to the infirmary. Are you sure about calibrating the device to send her back to the planet in her universe rather than her SGC?"

"Considering the original transport was an accident I think it's too risky to try to get her back to her SGC. Getting her from one planet to the same planet in an alternate universe is much safer."

"Is the device there?" I find myself mumbling.

"Yeah, Dakota. It's there. A team went and checked it out."

"Good, good." My voice sounds really weak.

Next time I wake, I'm being wheeled through the SGC on a stretcher. People are yelling things at each other. Daniel is talking about tests he's carried out that I don't remember happening. I must have been unconscious. It sounds like I must have been in the infirmary already and now they're taking me to the Stargate. O'Neill is arguing with Kinsey as we go.

"Alright already, O'Neill! You've made your point. You have a go." Kinsey sighs. He sees my eyes open and leans towards me. The expression on Kinsey's face is kind which totally freaks me out. "Everything is going to be okay, Captain Storm. We'll get you home."

And then we're on the planet and I don't even remember going through the Stargate. I keep blacking out. I feel hot and cold and exhausted. I try to forget that I heard Daniel telling Kinsey that my organs are shutting down. Clearly things are going down the toilet but I so don't care anymore. I just want to spend a little more time with Daniel before I die.


	6. Chapter 6

He's here, holding my hand. His eyes are filled with frustration because there is nothing more he can do to help me. O'Neill is working on the device, his shoulders set with determination. Apparently the people with us are SG-1. I recognise Janet Fraser and it feels weird that she's not fussing over me doing the doctor thing. She's helping O'Neill with the device. Jonas Quinn is another member. The leader is Colonel Kowalsky who I don't know. I have a feeling that he might be one of the guys who went with Daniel and O'Neill on that very first mission on my world. He's dead now. The fourth member of the ensemble is Teal'c. I assume that however the Jaffa Rebellion here went down that he was on the non-evil side and that's how he ended up with the SGC. Maybe as some kind of liason.

"Hold these, Dakota." Daniel interrupts my musings, putting a sheaf of files into my arms. "When you get back they're going to need these to help you. These are your medical records from here and everything we've learnt about the device from this end."

"I love you, Daniel." I whisper.

His hand brushes my hair gently. "Tell your Daniel that when you get back."

"But you're gay..." I blurt out because I'm confused that he would say that.

He smiles. "It's not about gender. It's about love. Jack is the only man I've been with. Before that I was married to a woman."

"Sha're..."

"Yes. She died and it was a long time before I could open my heart to someone else. Jack and I went through a lot of shit together. Stuff no-one else could understand. It just happened."

"And you're happy."

"Yeah, I really am." He smiles again. "Doesn't mean my counterpart in your world wants to end up with Jack O'Neill though. Sometimes I'm not so sure I did either."

"Hey! I'm right here!" O'Neill grumbles but he isn't really annoyed.

"My Daniel died before I could tell him." I admit softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Stupid hero complex. Got radiation poisoning saving Quinn's idiot planet from their own stupidity."

Janet and Daniel are staring at each other suddenly. Glances are exchanged all round.

"What?" I cough.

"In your reality, Daniel and my roles seem to be reversed, yes?" Janet says quickly. "Because that happened to me in this reality."

I stare at her.

She continues quickly. "Did your Daniel ascend?"

"Yes."

"So did I but I came back."

"What! How?"

"I don't really know. I was found on a planet. Had amnesia but my memory slowly returned."

"We were just glad to get her back." Daniel squeezes Janet's hand briefly.

"I've got it! We have a go!" O'Neill yells suddenly. "It's now or never!"

"What planet?!" I ask desperately as the light consumes me.

"Vis Uban!" Daniel yells. "P4X-783!"

SG-1 and O'Neill are shouting their goodbyes. The light grows brighter and all I can see is Daniel as O'Neill gently pulls him back away from me and the device.

"Good luck, Dakota."

Everything goes black and then hands are shaking me.

"Dax! Open your eyes!" The voice seems familiar. Someone is trying to take the files from me but I clutch them tightly because Daniel told me to hold onto them. I'm too weak to hold them and my arms are now empty.

"Dax!" I'm still being shaken. I open my eyes carefully. It's Harper. He looks awful – like he hasn't shaved or slept in a week but he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Oh my god..." I whisper and then I'm in his arms.

"Thank god, Dax... we thought we'd lost you." His voice is choked up. The rest of SG-5 – Osborne and Harris - are there too and they look like crap as well. I love them all so much. I want to tease them all for having watery eyes but I can't because I'm crying myself.

"Jesus Christ!" Another voice. It's Indiana. He's looking at the files. "Dial the gate! We have to get her back to the SGC now!"

Harper doesn't even hesitate. I'm scooped up in his arms and he's yelling orders. I grab at his combat vest.

"Colonel..."

"Don't try to talk, Dax. Everything's gonna be okay."

" P4X-783. Tell SG-1. Have to go there."

"Shh... don't worry about that now..."

"Write it down!" I wail.

"I've got it, Dax. Don't worry." Indiana scrawls the designation into his notebook, shoving it into his vest. "Come on!"

I can't believe they're actually running to the gate. I almost feel like laughing. Except I kinda know why they're in such a rush. Harper and the rest of SG-5 don't know my condition but they can tell by Indiana's reaction that it's not good. Really not good.

I don't really care that much. I'm just really tired and Colonel Harper is here. It's all that matters. I'm home. He's alive. I don't have to worry because he'll take care of everything now.


	7. Chapter 7

Whoops sorry for the delay in posting. Forgive me?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness prevails over all else. Voices come to me from time to time. Telling me to keep fighting, to hold on. I'm drifting and sleeping and dreaming. Although I've been injured in the line of duty and been in the SGC infirmary before, this feels different. Longer. I don't know how long because every time I'm awake long enough to think about it, I drift off again. I'm not in any pain. I just feel like sleeping forever. Sleeping and dreaming and most definitely not thinking at all. All I know is I'm home and that's good. All the non-good things about home I'm only vaguely aware of in the back of my mind and that can all wait till some other time when I'm not so sleepy.

I'm pretty sure Carter has been here. I had a moment when I thought I should be asking her to help with the device but then I remembered that I was already home. She was thanking me for something but I have no clue what.

More time passes and gradually I become aware that I'm becoming more aware of my surroundings. There is a really nice smell beyond the usual cleaning product scent of the infirmary. I concentrate on it. It's like coffee and chocolate and nuts and something else sort of familiar and comforting. I want to say sunshine but that's just silly. There's a voice. A nice voice. Talking to me.

"...sort of impolite to say that you're a good listener but it's true. I remember that about you from before all this as well, but now... well, you're the only person I've really been able to talk to about how I'm feeling. At least things seem to be getting easier with time. I guess I'm becoming more like who I was before – less of a potential disappointment to everyone. I feel less like I have to pretend to know what's going on..." He laughs slightly. "At least that's given me an insight into Jack. You'd laugh at that if you were awake, by the way. I really wish you'd wake up. I want to thank you – for everything. If it weren't for you..." His voice trails off for a moment before he moves on. "So, an update..."

The chair creaks ever so slightly as I hear him shift. A warm hand takes mine. It's very nice.

"Your team has finally gone back into rotation. They weren't happy about it but I think it's probably the best thing for them. They need the distraction. Harper, especially, wasn't willing to let you out of his sight for more than five minutes for the longest time. They've only agreed to go on missions if someone has been arranged to sit with you while they're gone. I hope you haven't minded that I've taken a lot of those shifts. I just... like I said, I can talk to you... and well, I worry about you when I'm not here. Not that I can really do anything for you. Janet says you're improving but it's been so long and it's hard not to be concerned."

I imagine I can feel his breath on my cheek, as if he has leaned forward. I imagine I can feel the heat from his body across my arm.

"Dakota... did I ever tell you that you have really nice eyes? How about you open them for me right now? Go on. Please?" He sighs, and I feel his feather-soft breath on my cheek move away. "Well, how about you squeeze my hand then? Come on. Call yourself a marine? Squeeze my hand."

I try but nothing happens. He sighs and his disappointment weighs heavily on me. I wonder vaguely if I can somehow telepathically suggest to him that he kiss me to wake me from my slumber. That would certainly shake me out of this lethargic haze that prevents me from awakening fully. I think I should be surprised that he's here – that it's a big thing – but my brain won't process why that is. I like that he is here so that's all that registers fully. I don't like that he has fallen silent. I worry that he will leave me. Leave me again like he did once before. Left me in a darkness deeper than the one I'm trapped within now. I don't want to think about it. I don't want him to go. I have to keep him here. I have to tell him that I… something. I have to tell him something important.

A fierce determination grips me. The same determination that saw me not only succeed but excel in all those training programs that led all the way to my position on one of the best SG teams. The determination that before the marines had been unfocussed – hidden beneath misunderstood 'bad girl' until it was dug out by that steel-eyed NCIS Special Agent.

I don't think he'd ever let a simple challenge like squeezing someone's hand go unmet. No matter what his physical condition. He was a marine. I was a marine. The hand in mine would be gone soon if I didn't do something. I focussed my whole attention on it. The feel of it. The warmth. Strong yet gentle and larger than mine. With monumental effort I managed to curl my fingers around his. To stop the departure of that hand.

"Oh my god... Dakota..." His voice is so soft. Surprised and pleased. His fingers tighten ever so slightly on my hand. It was worth all the effort. But then his hand is gone – he is gone – and replaced by various medical personnel fussing around me, poking at me. I try to call out for him but barely a sound makes it out of my throat. I am drowning in a sea of hands that are not his.

I am furious and frustrated. I try to beat at the hands but they hold me gently and I am too weak to resist. They are talking but I hear nothing they say. I reach and stretch trying to hear if he's still there. If he's saying anything. I want more of his voice. I need it. Need to know that he hasn't vanished. I can't lose him again.

I'm disgusted to hear what sounds like a thin wail escaping my lips. Oh god. He died. My Daniel died. What if he's not really here? What if I'm still back in that other place where he loves someone else? What if he will always be denied me? Come back! I try to open my eyes but all I get is a thin crack of bleary nothingness. I need to know if he's real but there is no way. Frantically I struggle more but the more I try the more everything starts slipping away again. He's gone. I am gone. There is nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

I have been so crazy busy – worked 30 days straight then there was Christmas and New Years and then I went on the best road trip ever. Just got back and now here is the next part!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later – I have no idea how long – I do finally get my eyes open and someone is sitting by my bed. It's not Daniel but the sight of him still shakes me. It's Harper. God. He's alive. I'm really back.

Harper grins at me, all teeth and crinkly eyes. He's looking better rested than the last time I saw him. Back on the planet, I remember. They must have been there that whole time I was gone. Searching for a way to bring me back. I feel my heart clench. My family were worried.

"Hey kiddo." He's still grinning and if I didn't know better I'd think his eyes were suspiciously bright. "Thought you were gonna sleep forever. Lazy ass."

"Sir?" My voice comes out trembly. All little girl and no marine. "Oh my god..."

He leans forward and pulls me into his arms. "It's okay, Dax. You're home. You're safe. Everything is gonna be okay."

"How long have I been out? Days?" I ask hopefully into his shoulder. He doesn't answer immediately and I continue. "Weeks?"

He pulls away and considers me seriously. "Coupla months." He says it calmly as if it's no big deal but then he scrubs a hand across his face. "Took ten years off my life, Dax. Don't do anything even remotely like that again. Ever."

"I'll try not to." I grimace. "Very hard."

"Alt realities suck, huh?" Harper sums it up so nicely with a shrug. It makes me feel better. No need to dwell on the fact that Harper was dead there and that everything was all wrong and upside down. That Daniel was... Alt realities suck indeed. Just another day at the SGC. Been there, done that.

"Colonel?" I have to ask. I really do. I'm scared of the answer but I have to know. "I thought... before, when I first sort of woke up... that... um... Daniel..." I trail off.

Harper puts his hand on my shoulder and I feel almost like he's bracing me. His voice is gentle and calm. "Daniel is back, Dax. We found him on that planet you were talking about when we got you back. I don't know how you knew but he was there. Descended or something. Without his memory – but he's pretty much got that back now." Harper is watching me carefully but continues when I say nothing. "He's spent a fair bit of time in here sitting with you. Been as worried as us, I reckon. But then, that doesn't surprise me because you two were always pretty tight."

I stare at him and his lips curl up.

"What?" He asks, innocently. "I'm not freaking blind. Just a pity that Jackson is."

"What can I say?" I reply casually, hiding how I really feel. Unsuccessfully of course because Harper can read me like a book. "The boy ain't that bright."

"So... don't you think you need to spell it out to him? Perhaps in one of his favourite languages even? Or a few of them?"

"Is it that simple?"

"You're the one who is all 'I see. I want. I take.' or whatever. What's the big deal with Jackson?" Harper is still talking casually but I know he knows why. He just wants to find out if I do.

"But what if..."

Harper interrupts me. "No. You've done the 'what ifs' for too long now. Plus you've been in an alt reality – definitely too many 'what ifs'. All that matters is what is. We don't get many second chances, Dakota. You should take yours."

Harper blurs as my eyes fill with tears that I hurriedly blink away.

He continues even more firmly. "If that man can't see what me, Harris and Osborne see then he's a first-class idiot."

"I've never been in…, you know…" I can't get the words out. God knows how I'll ever admit it to Daniel if I can't even tell Harper.

"There's a first time for everything." Harper knows what I'm trying to say. I wonder if everyone except Daniel knows that I love him. The Colonel leans forward more seriously. "All of us know that every step we take through that 'gate could be our last. We can't let this constant danger stop us from living our lives but we also have to constantly make sure our house is in order. Nothing left unfinished. Nothing left unsaid. I think you learned that lesson the hardest way."

I remain silent. He's given this lecture before. I don't know if I ever really took it that seriously before. However, I'm not thinking of Daniel. I'm thinking of Harper's wife in the alternate reality. Her sad eyes and calm dignity as she told me of his death. I think that the other Mrs Harper will never remarry. She knew she had been loved and that was somehow enough. No unfinished business except to miss him and remember him. My eyes fill with tears and I find it hard to breathe.

"Dax?" Harper has his hand on my arm again.

"Your wife loves you very much."

He looks a little taken aback but then smiles softly. "Yeah, she really does. Who the hell knows why, eh? I'm hardly a catch." His grin lights up the room then, burning away the tears I am having trouble holding back until it is a relief to simply be able to smile at his happiness. He looks like a kid who has just been given an all-access never-ending pass to Disneyland. As he always does when he talks about his wife.

"If anything ever happened to you, I…" I break off. Marines aren't big on the discussing of feelings. Even girl marines it seems. However, I continue. Things left unsaid are unacceptable. "You, Harris and Osborne are my family."

"And you are ours." He squeezes my shoulder gently. "However, if you ever do something so stupidly heroic again, you will be scrubbing the latrines with a toothbrush every day for a month."

Two men enter just as I'm grinning like an idiot at Harper. It's Harris and Osborne. They both look better than they had the last time I saw them – when they'd been as grey-faced with exhaustion and worry as Harper had been. As I watch, they both start slightly as they realise I'm awake. Harris' ready grin slips up his face a moment later than it normally would and Osborne's mysterious eyes actually glisten for a second. Seconds later they are teasing me as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened but both have already shown me the signs of strain that my long sleep has caused them.

Harris plops himself down on the bed near my feet. "So… alt reality, huh? Just out-of-phase and time travel to go and you'll have the SG-1 trifecta. Been there, done that and got the upside-down back-to-front t-shirt."

Osborne considers me quietly. Everything the man does is quiet. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I respond.

He nods. "Good to hear." Osborne pauses just a moment before also adding. "You were missed."

Coming from Osborne that was as much as another man holding me close and whispering savagely that he would hunt down and kill anyone who ever even thought of taking me away from him again.

"I missed all of you too." I reply and the moment we share, none of us actually touching is as meaningful to us as someone else's group hug. I am loved. No matter what some fool archaeologist decides in the end. This will be enough.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks are full. Hours of physio and even more hours of debriefings. Neither is pleasant at all. I especially do not enjoy reliving all the traumas of my experiences in the alternate reality – even more so when those asking the questions find the whole thing fascinating on an intellectual level. However, there is so much data on the laptop I brought back with me - all of it needing to be sifted through and be compared to my own observations. I tell those asking everything I can remember – the one thing I keep to myself is the relationship between O'Neill and Daniel. People here are pretty open-minded in general but the military is still a bit apprehensive about stuff like that. There is no need to potentially make things awkward for the two men in this reality.

I work very hard on the physio, determined to get back in the field again as soon as possible. My team spends as much time with me as they can but they're so often off on missions without me and I don't like it at all. SG-1 has been busy as well so I haven't seen Daniel at all since that first time I woke from my coma. He has passed messages along with people saying hi and that he is thinking of me but so far our schedules haven't allowed for anything else.

Miraculously my team know of the Daniel situation but do not tease me about it. They never have in fact. They are merciless about other things and I give back as good as I get. But never about Daniel. They know he is too important to me. It has been decided by everyone – perhaps even me – that I will make a move on Daniel soon. During their visits the men argue about the best way for me to go about this.

Harris thinks I should just blurt out everything. Cards on the table. He is certainly not the type to ever hold back saying whatever he wants. Plus he has this idea of Daniel as being way more emotionally evolved than an ordinary man. That he will instantly react the right way. Harper agrees about Daniel but also sees the more guarded aspects of him. He suggests a softer approach more along the lines of asking Daniel on a date. Stating interest but not declaring love at this stage. Men, he says, are stupid and scare easily.

Osborne, however – Osborne of all people! – will not be swayed from a different plan of attack. He favours a frontal assault. A full body slam – lip to lip – frontal assault. Osborne says I shouldn't give the 'enemy' any chance to escape. That the 'enemy' needs to be overwhelmed until the only choice left to him is surrender. In the past, I have definitely been a believer in Osborne's strategy. More often than not it's the one I tend to employ.

However, this is Daniel we're talking about. Seconds under his gaze and my courage deserts me. Oh, I can talk with him fine enough but the moment I even think of acting on my feelings my brain freezes. Who knows what will happen now I have my whole team on my ass, pysching me up for 'battle'. Maybe I'll have a chance. If I can work out which strategy would work best on my dear archaeologist.

"Just don't let him have a chance to think." Osborne insists. "You don't want him thinking with his brain."

"Oz!" I protest, spluttering but my blush is totally feigned.

Harris is grinning now, enthused by Osborne's plan but I have a feeling he's thinking it should also involve me clubbing Daniel over the head and dragging him back to my lair.

"You know..." Harper says quietly. "SG-1 is still on stand-down after the craziness in South America and the rest."

I had been told about Daniel being kidnapped and held hostage in Nicaragua before being rescued by O'Neill only after the whole situation had been resolved – for which I was very grateful. Daniel had caught a bullet in his leg but it had been soft tissue damage. He had been in the infirmary only briefly and it hadn't been while I was there.

"Guy could probably use some company." Osborne suggests. "After all he's been through. Hole in his leg and whatnot."

Harris makes a big deal of swivelling around as if searching for something. "Now if we can only find a spare nurse's outfit around here..."

I smack him in the face with a pillow.

"You don't have to make your strike now, Dax." Harper continues seriously. "Just do a bit of recon. Maybe see how the land lies. Make contact with the 'enemy'."

I can feel myself being talked into it. Not that I'm baulking at the idea. I haven't seen Daniel in ages. I have a feeling though that if I don't do something soon they'll take action themselves somehow and I really don't like the idea of Daniel being cornered by my crazy family.

By the time they've walked me to Daniel's office, they have me almost completely convinced that I'm a beautiful, independent and powerful woman and that Daniel will be completely my puppet to play with as I wish. Almost. Of course, I don't feel particularly independent or powerful when I have to lean on them to walk this far.

My team pretty much shove me through the door, psyched up for glorious battle. I am filled with the certainty of victory. Nothing can stop me now. Daniel looks up at me and all my bravado deflates like a popped balloon.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the delay... here is the conclusion!

* * *

His smile is wide and pleased. "Dakota!" He leaps up, only barely noticing that one of his legs isn't holding him as well as it usually does. He limps around his desk to greet me.

I stare. I can't help it. He's really here. Alive. Not an incorporeal being. Daniel is saying something about it being good to see me up and about but I'm not listening. He's here. With hair shorter than the doctor/vet who had been so deeply in love with Dr O'Neill. The same but different. This one is mine. My Daniel. Here.

"Dakota?" Daniel's forehead furrows attractively between his thick eyebrows as he realises I'm just standing there staring – not saying anything. "Are you okay? Maybe you better sit down."

In the back of my mind I find it somewhat amusing – and typical – that this man who can barely walk straight himself is now dragging a chair out from behind the desk for me. As he is straightening back up I find myself flinging my arms around him. I'm not sure if he's startled by this but only a flicker of a moment passes by before his arms wrap around me in return.

"Hello." He says into my hair.

"Hi." I respond. I could stay here forever. And I have a feeling he might even let me. Well, until the world needed saving next or something fascinating needed translating. However, I'm the one that pulls away. I avoid his eyes and busy myself moving his chair back behind his desk. I manoeuvre him into it before grabbing the stool behind his lab-style table and bringing it nearer to where he's sitting. Now we're both ensconced in a protected corner of his office. Choose my own field of battle and all that.

He's quiet, watching me. Waiting patiently, politely. I think he realises that I'm not interested in general catching up. Talking about physio and what's been happening and all that.

"I didn't like it when you were... not here." I realise my hands are resting on his knees as I lean forward towards him but I am too intent on getting at least some of this across to even think about changing position.

He opens his mouth – likely to be about to make light of his time in South America instead of acknowledging that I'm referring to his longer absence – but he reconsiders and instead says. "I didn't like it when you were... asleep."

"So we won't do that again. Okay?"

"Deal."

I have no clue what to do or say next. I have an urge to sit on his lap – that's what I want most I think. To be close to him and wrap my arms around him again. I realise just in time that he probably wouldn't exactly appreciate that since he has a bullet wound in his thigh.

The various attack plans submitted by my team mates are whirling in my head while Daniel considers me quietly. He still seems to not want to interrupt whatever it is that I intend to say or do. Whatever that is – I wouldn't mind knowing myself. The silence stretches as we stare at each other – he doesn't seem bothered but I can't get my thoughts straight. It's very likely that I'm starting to panic slightly.

Standing abruptly, I open my mouth to say a quick goodbye and make a strategic retreat before I can humiliate myself. His brow furrows slightly as I plop back down on the stool again. Unfinished business. House must be in order. I can hear the alt version saying I should tell my Daniel when I get back. I had technically told him already – how hard could it be to say it again? Except that this is the real one and I am not halfway dead.

"Dakota?" His hand touches my arm.

I blink back tears. I remember what it was like when he was gone. "Apparently it is important that things not be left unsaid." I tell him.

"A good policy in our line of work." He agrees.

"There is something I have to tell you. Something you should know. Something I didn't tell you... before..."

"You can tell me anything, Dakota. You know that."

So it seems that I'm going with cards on the table. Not the smartest of plays but I don't care anymore. He should know. I remember the other Harper's widow. She knew. It's important to know. I think my 'enemy' has won and he doesn't even know he's in a war.

I take one of his hands in both of mine and I stare at it. I remember his hands from when I was still asleep and I remember the alternate Daniel's hands caring for me when I was dying. I remember all the caring shoulder pats and playful shoves from when we were friends before he died.

Without looking up at him, I shake my head as I try to make my voice work. "Daniel... the thing is... I've kinda been in love with you for quite a while now."

"What?" His voice is so quiet. Shocked even.

"Probably should have told you a while back but yeah... I was scared." I shrug and manage something almost like a laugh. "And then you were gone and it was... not good. The other you – in the alt reality – said I should tell you so here I am. Telling you. 'Cause people should know when they're loved, you know?" God, I'm rambling. Someone shoot me now.

"I don't know what to say..."

I can't bring myself to meet his eyes for more than a second. "Yeah, well... you don't have to say anything. Not the point, you know. You just should know. Had to be said. I don't expect anything – we're friends and all and that's cool. I just had to tell you." I'm dying here. Seriously dying. What a freaking idiot! Can I have my out-of-phase or time travel experience now please? Or maybe an Asgard will just happen along and decide to beam me away from here out of pity? Where is that 'unscheduled off world activation' announcement right when you need it? Come on, Walter! Help me out here!

"Dakota..."

I think I hear pity in his voice. Maybe... I don't know... I'm kinda freaking out. I think I have a foolish grin on my face as I fumble my way to my feet. "Anyhoo..." Did I just say anyhoo? Oh, my god. "I'll catch you later. Hope your leg feels better soon."

I almost make it to the door when he catches my hand. I consider flipping him over my shoulder for a second but I doubt I have the strength. He turns me towards him. His eyes seem a darker blue than usual. His fingers are on my face. I'm paralysed – at the mercy of my 'enemy'. Next thing I know, the man has totally stolen Oz's warplan. Sneaky bastard! Somehow I'm not complaining because he's kissing me and I'm so kissing him back.

Eventually he pulls away and he's smiling. "I've missed you, Dakota."

I find myself smiling back and all of a sudden everything that was wrong with the world is back in place. The world that had felt so wrong for those six months, three weeks and two days, the time spent in that completely screwed up alternate reality – all of it doesn't matter any more. It can't touch me. All is good with my place in my SG5 family more secure than ever, Daniel kissing me again and I'm home. Daniel is here – and mine so it seems! – so now finally... I'm truly home.

- Fin -


End file.
